the butterfly and the black widow
by Swan-Song-Surreal
Summary: free write


The butterfly fluttered from flower to flower carelessly in the breeze.  
>The butterfly saw only happiness and a tranquil life of ease.<p>The butterfly soared as high as she could then sank low to the ground.<br>The butterfly found a river bank and drank without making a sound.

The butterfly took to the sky again for a garden filled with flowers in bloom.  
>She drank and she drank up the nectar until she could no longer consume.<p>

She lifted her body and soared in the wind eyeing a beautiful flower When something tore at her, something grabbed her with enormous power.

She tried to break free she struggled but her wings were stuck, she was trapped.  
>A black widow spider sat down beside her and her scary bloodied fangs flapped.<p>

The poor butterfly could not move as the spider wrapped her up in a silk.  
>She tried to wiggle free but the spider's eight eyes stared at her with ilk.<p>

The butterfly spoke begging for her life. "Please Please let me go!"  
>The spider just sat there listening lifting her back legs to and fro.<p>

The butterfly glanced all around the web and saw mummies wrapped in her webs.  
>She shook the netting but it was not letting and just rocked with ever slowing ebbs.<p>

"Why not trade with me and be me for a day. We can trade places what do you say?"

"Trade places? What do you mean? I am a black widow not a butterfly."

"How do you know that? How would you know? You are not willing to try."

The black widow of death paused from her spinning and her fangs turned up grinning.

"How would I begin to try. I do not know how to fly. You just don't want to die."

"No. I can lend you my gift. You know I transformed. You also can be reformed."

Black nimble spider legs scurried down to the butterfly and straddled her fast.  
>"I can give you my magic, but hurry as it is fleeting and will not long last."<p>

"Give it to me! I want it now! The spider shouted in a fury.  
>"I have to give you my wings first so do not worry."<p>

The spider unwrapped her from the silken threads and said "I'm ready."  
>The butterfly whispered "Close your eyes so the transformation can go steady."<p>

The spider closed her eyes as the butterfly moved slowly across the thread.  
>She tied the spider down, pinning her in her own trap filled with the dead.<p>

The black widow spider opened her eyes and struggled to break free.  
>"How dare you tie me. We had a deal. I can break these wait and see."<p>

"No you can't. Your web is too strong and I did keep my word with grace."  
>"I am a butterfly, I was destined to die today but now you took my place.<p>

"You wanted what life you think I have never realizing how long I live.  
>The spider laughed an evil cackle "You think that I should not be allowed to give?"<p>

The spider wiggled "You hate me! Thinking me cruel and only your kind you cherish.  
>The spider clicked her fangs "Without me all of the insects would perish."<p>

The butterfly fluttered her wings and prepared to soar up to the sky.  
>"If not for me too many of you would be for the flowers so you must die"<p>

The butterfly paused and looked at the dark creature who spoke words of truth."  
>"But my life is short, I have barely any time to spend in my fleeting youth."<p>

The black widow nodded "I am the same for soon my spiderlings will hatch."  
>The butterfly looked and saw her babies wrapped in silk in a batch.<p>

"I did all of this so they might endure. I will not be around to see them live."  
>The butterfly edged closer as the spider said "this is all that I can give."<p>

The butterfly unwrapped her and flew away into the sky and drank from a flower.  
>She could not stop thinking about the black widow spider with all her power.<p>

She flew back near her as she sat there gasping breath by breath.  
>She watched her cradle her babies knowing soon would come her death.<p>

The butterfly flew back to the web sticking herself by her side.  
>The black widow's heavy head looked up now with her eight eyes wide.<p>

"What are you doing? I cannot release you now I am too frail."  
>Then the wind howled and the web rocked in a thunderous gail.<p>

"I came here to die with you for my time also is soon to draw near.  
>Together we will die side by side not alone all with fear."<p>

And the spider reached out her spindly arm and touched the butterfly wing.  
>As the morning sun rose and twinkled with rainbows as the birds began to sing.<p>

They watched as the dew reflected in her web glowing rainbows of light.  
>They looked on side be side as the world started to fade then blurred out of sight. <p>


End file.
